Savior
by Pattyheartcake
Summary: Jacob is making trouble again and is already on probation. The court is giving him a second chance: getting therapy. But what happens when Jake's therapist is the hottest chick alive! *All human*
1. The Rush

**A/N :**Ok people, this is a story that I would like to present to all of you Jake and Nessie fans out there! If you are reading this story you're wonderful and awesome but I bet you already know that. So please enjoy this story and REVIEW!

**Special Announcement: **And of course I have to thank **Vampiiexplainsnoreasoning **for helping me through thick and thin and rain or shine! She's my beta and I feel like we're writing this thing together (actually we are)... what can I say, she pretty damn awesome and the best friend ever! You just can't help but love her (and her humor)! So please go and check her out and her amazing stories, I couldn't have done this without her :D

**Disclaimer:** It's all Stepheine Meyer's. Yeah, Yeah, she's above and beyond awesome and all those other amazing adjectives out there!

P.S. _**warning **_there is various uses of colorful of language in the following.

_What you think, I'm doing this for me,_

_so fuck the world feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a things stopping me,_

_I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly,_

_and all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony_

_-Eminem, 'Not Afraid'- _

Jake's P.O.V Chapter one. 'The Rush'

I swear I was flying.

Bullshit, I was on top of the fucking world!

My heart was pounding. Fuck, it was racing like a wolf chasing down it's prey. I wondered briefly why in the hell some idiot called it 'horsepower' and not 'wolfpower'? I mean seriously, can't people see that those things are beast! Damn.

I was racing down the highway like fucking 'Lightning McQueen' from that kiddy Cars movie or some shit like that, on my just finished motorcycle.

She was a sharp bad ass Harley, with black leather seats and a shiny silver engine. It took me a while to make this baby. Sure she was a project but that's what I wanted: something to take my mind off of this dirty world. And damn was it was worth it. 'Cause sweet-fucking-Jesus, she was a beauty.

Why I made her...well, this is what I call my way of getting wasted.

You see, people go to the bar, buy some drinks and chug them down like there's no tomorrow. The burn of the alcohol flaming down their throats and swimming through their veins. Simple: They like the rush. People drink away their worries so all you can feel is the rush; nothing else. You forget about everything but the dizzy funny feeling inside that's taking over your body. You can't think or feel, just do.

This is my rush. Flying down the highway forgetting all my fucked up problems and just riding with the wind. Freedom.

I looked a t my speedometer that pointed to about 120 mph. I pushed the gas harder. _'Come on baby...just a little be faster...'_ The meter rose higher...135...140...148 _'Come on dammit. Just a little...'_

I heard flaring sirens and saw flashing lights from a police crusier coming up behind me.

_Shit._

What to do in a situation like this? Well, there was option one−I could pull over and just take the goddamn ticket and get on with my life... or option two: Run like a vampire on crack.

I knew I could lose that jackass, but he also knows where I live. I know, I know. You're thinking, _'How in the hell does this douche know where you live?_' Well, ever since I've stolen that fucking chocolate bar from that junky shop that Embry and the boys dared me on. They said that there's no way I could get caught with the cashier hitched up on his mighty fine horse with some fucking ass drugs. But, the stupid cameras had to rat me out. And that, dear children, was one of the days that I will never forget. Just say 'No.' Right.

_I heard a knock on the door as I sat silently on the couch next to Billy, watching a game of basketball on the TV absently. I had been sitting here for about an hour after Rach and Becca went over to a slumber party one of their friends from school was having._

_I was trying to hide the guilt that was haunting my conscious and screaming at me to repent and confide in my father. The whole time during dinner I couldn't even look at my dad; I was afraid that he would see straight through me and know that I had done something bad. I was ashamed and mad at myself for disobeying my dad and thinking that if I did the stunt, that it would make me look good and prove that I was one of the guys. But really, I only did it because I was mad at mom for dying−leaving me here all alone. I was angry at her and didn't know what to do. I locked it away and pushed it to the back of my mind. But the damn thought kept bottling up inside of me until I couldn't take it anymore and I just cracked._

_Dad clearly didn't know what was going on with on me. Charlie was still trying to help him with his 'drinking problem' that he was 'trying' to hide. Rachel tried to take over where mom left off, but we were all slowly falling._

_Our family was breaking apart._

_I got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw the face of Charlie; Chief Swan, head of the Police. I froze as our eyes met. We were staring each other down− seeing which one of us would look away first. My mask of innocence was slowly melting away. Shit. What if he tells Dad?_

_"Hey Charlie. What brings you all the way out here? Your TV gone on strike again from over-use and lack of rest?" Billy called out, from over from the couch, chuckling._

_"No," Charlie said, sighing as he pulled his eyes away from me. He walked into the room shaking his head. "It's about that boy of yours." He said, turning to pointedly stare at me before looking at dad straight in the eye. Crap._

_"What's going on Charlie?" Dad asked. His suspicious eyes met mine with questioning concern._

_Charlie sighed again and continued. "Jake was caught on camera stealing from A.M. P.M." Charlie said with no emotion. Clearly, this guy has been smoking Chemical Fumes. What the hell is his problem?_

_Dad looked at me with shock and wonderment, but then it quickly faded into a scowl. I guess he wasn't surprised. I had always been a trouble-maker; messing with my sisters, pulling pranks on my friends. Mom would say that one day I'd end up in jail if I continued on my rebellious streak. Guess I never learned how to get good._

_"Jake, is this true son?" His voice declared that he already knew that it was true, but he was still incredulous. Alcohol does that to you, I hear._

_"Yeah..." I trailed off. It's not like I can lie to him! I mean, come on! It's on freaking tape, for god's sake!_

_"Thanks Charlie. I'll make sure to talk to him," Billy huffed. Charlie nodded and headed out the door not even saying good bye. Yeah, he was disappointed in me. So what? I knew I was lying to myself I let him down, but I felt bad. He doesn't understand. No one does._

_Looks like I'm headed down the road for a lonely life._

So, you pretty much get the point that I was a crazy shit. Billy went ape-shit and dropped kicked my ass−despite the fact that he was in a wheelchair, the thought never stopped him from using his legs. I couldn't even walk the next day. That day he said he was 'teaching me a lesson'-right. If anything, I just learned how to not get caught. Even though I still did get caught, it never stopped me from getting in trouble. The police where always on my ass; sometimes, I could've sworn that I would see _shit_ following me. Day and night; rain or shine. This one time, I was stealing chips− I know, lame right?− and five minutes later, Officer Phil had me pinned to the fucking floor. After awhile though, I learned their names and back-rounds. Stupid Douches. Didn't they know that a poor guy on an Indian reservation who had to work to pay for his father's medication didn't even have the money to pay for some fucking speeding tickets? I think in Officer Training they dissected out their hearts.

Aside from my insane thoughts, Option One sounds fairly decent.

I pulled over, stopping with a halt, balancing my bike between my legs. I heard the crunch of the gravel as the officer pulled up behind me, lurching to an insane stop. _Jeez. _This isn't a fucking action movie.

I took off my helmet to see the cursed face of−oh _goody._ What an amazing coincidence. It's Dr. Phil! I gritted my teeth in aggravation. Maybe if I run fast enough, I can get in his car to run him over...

" Boy, do you know how fast you were speeding down that highway?" Well, Captain Obvious, I _did_. Thanks, dick-head, for pointing out the obvious. And oh yeah−while you're at it, you do realize that you live in Forks, Washington, correct? What the fuck is up with your accent?

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p', crossing my arms over my chest.

I guess that's not what he wanted to hear, because he looked like his head was about to explode. Man, that'd make my fucking day.

"You could of killed someone out there!" He yelled. Who does he think he is? My mother? What I really wanted to say was, ' Dude, you do realize that I can eat a meal, take a shit, shower, drive at 5 _mph _and _still_ drive faster _and_ safer than you? Way to go, Idaho!'

" I know how to drive." I said as calmly as possible, but through gritted teeth. "Haven't I told you guys that, or are you so damn ancient that you need a memory check?" I couldn't help but mess with him−he just made it too much fun.

" Now listen to me son, you−"

" And how many times have I told you guys that I'm not your son? Jeez, do you people ever listen?" I always got heated when people called me 'son'. If your name wasn't on my fucking birth certificate then who in the hell do you think you are, calling me your son? Another thing: What's with Cops and memory defects? Do they ever hear anything anyone's ever saying, or is it just going in one ear and out the other?

"You _will not_ interrupt me when I'm talking to you, dip shit!" He screeched. I could've sworn his eyes flashed red. Looks like Dr. Phil forgot to take his meds this morning...

"Can you just give me my fucking ticket so I can get the hell outta here?" I asked coldly, trying not to punch the sucker's nose out. He better not try me.

"Who do you think you are, you little son of a bitch? You don't tell me what to-"

Anger flared up inside me, like the pits of hell coming alive. He said the two words I hated the most; and most of all, they were used in the same sentence. My hands curled up into fists before I could even think what of I was doing. How dare he call my mother out of her name! I pulled my arm back and it snapped forward, punching him right smack between the eyes. He hit the ground with a slam flat on his back. I did a Victory Punch into the air.

"Don't you _ever_ dis-respect my mother, you stupid _shit_. And next time, learn how to fucking speak before you talk." I paused. "Oh yeah, also, I won't hesitate to put you in your fucking grave, if you _ever_ speak to me like that again!" I threatened. He just better be glad that I didn't kick him in the fucking balls.

Pfft, he sure had it coming. Karma's a _bitch_, bitch.

I walked over and sat on the hood of the police car. It was really tempting to run him over right now. I was waiting for the fucking 'Prophet' to arise from the dead so he could cuff me and take me and lock up in my cell. I was smart enough not to run away, and wait for him to come on my front door step and arrest me in front of my father.

I seriously want my legs, and I value my life _tremendously_.

"You little fucker," Phil muttered under his breath. He slowly raised his back off the ground, trying to regain consciousness. I snorted as I saw his cowlick at the back of his head. He got to his feet and wobbled from dizziness. He stumbled over to the cruiser where I patiently waited, and placed his hand on the car for balance. He shook his head, probably trying to clear out the dizziness. I grinned evilly with cockiness; I made him dizzy. Boo-yah. He looked over at me, his face filled with nothing but pure fury and animosity, his eyes shooting bullets at me. I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill, I'd be ash rig. He was just mad because he couldn't control me and that I could beat the living shit out of him.

"Jacob Black, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of Law. You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish." Since I already knew the drill, I patiently put my hands on my back and waited for him to shut the fuck up, preaching the ways of 'respect' and 'duties'. He cuffed my hands and shoved me into the back of the car, roughly slamming the door on my face. Ow. Who pissed on his cornflakes?

We rode in complete silence on the way to the police department. I was chilling in the back remembering all the funny memories that I've spent in this car, and dear ol' Felipe was in the front, plotting his next evil plan, trying to rid me from the earth...can a person get anymore lame? If there was a score board keeping points, then 'Black' would have 10 and Felipe would have 9. He only had that much in the first place because well, the law was on his side. Shit, he better be happy he had that or I would his drop-kicked his ass a _loooong_ time ago.

_'Why couldn't it have been Charlie?'_ a little voice in the back of my mind said. Well, dear sub-conscious, it's because he quit his job to become your probation officer to keep an eye on you for your dad. Truthfully, I really appreciate all that he's done to help out my family−he's like a second father to me. Ever since my dad started drinking after my mom died, Charlie helped Billy get his life back on track and his act together again. They had always been friends since I can remember. Charlie also applied to be my probation officer to get away from Phil, too. Isn't that funny? Charlie's ex-wife, Renee, married Officer Phil. Why? Personally, I don't know. I'm not sure what Chemical Fumes she's inhaling to actually _marry _the dude. They used to live in Arizona, and would travel around, searching for a baseball team that would take Phil. But no teams wanted that jackass of a loser. I don't blame them. So, Dr. Phil went into the law enforcements. Poor Charlie went ape-shit when he found out. It must of been awkward to work side by side with you ex's husband.

We arrived at the station and Phil yanked me out of the car. I saw Charlie waiting for me, shaking his head like always.

I couldn't help but smirk at him. I bet he just got the call and heard what happened. I saw a small smile forming on his lips. He couldn't hide from me; bet that he was happy that I gave Phil a little piece of my mind.

He walked over to me as I leaned against the side of the crusier, grinning now.

He sighed as he approached me. "What I am I going to do with you, boy?" Charlie greeted me, slapping a tender hand on my back. I rolled my eyes as a grin broke out on my face.

" Hang me from a tree and let the wolves descend," I said and we both laughed.

" Whatever you say, Jake." He said smiling.

What do you think? Give me your thoughts, comments-whatever! Please review! Thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible! So stay tuned people cause this is going to be one hell of ride! :D


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter for you, yeah! I'm so sorry it took so long! It's kind of a filler but you need to go into Jake's dark past to really know how he got like this in the first place. And just for the record I want to warn you guys that there will be a lot of memories in this story so don't think they're going crazy from all these flashbacks! But don't worry there is a lot of – I don't know if you want to call it action – but a lot gets covered in this chapter! A peek to see what actually is going on inside Jake's head. So enjoy & Review :D

**Special Thanks to: **Those who have leaven me lovely comments and support, favoriting and added alerts! And of course thanks to my co-writer Vampii for helping me! What would I do without you?..:)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. It's SM's and I think you guys get it.

_You know..I'm so glad we could spend this time together  
See, not as crazy as you thought I was, am I?_

_-Emeinem, So Bad_

Jake's POV Chapter Two, 'The Calm Before The Storm'

I sat in my cell on the board that was hanging from chains off the wall. My hands were up behind my head just chillin' – what else is there to in a fucking jail cell? I sat back in my cell, thinking back to what to think about next.

Dirt covered everything and the once nice silver bars were rusted from people's grubby hands trying to get the fuck out. It was great entertainment to watch crazy punks have a mental break down and throw themselves at the fucking bars like they're going to magically open for them. Hah, good luck bitches. Shit, it was like trying to get the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow; you know it's there but you'll never get it. Some were even nice to talk to, especially when they told you stories of their crimes and why they were even in here in the first place. Hell, I even had a few stories of my own.

This place was just fucking nasty! Was it really impossible to just sweep or something? There was toilet paper everywhere and still some shit in the toilet. I am ashamed to say that I once pissed in that thing—fuck it still gave me nightmares. Graffiti still covered the walls from that time when Paul was here with Sam, and they vandalized the cell while the guard took a snooze. Sam's dad was so pissed that he grounded him for three months. The man was one bitch of a grouch.

I remembered the first time I sat foot in this cell and that was one hell of a night.

_"Shit, Jake! Hurry up, man!" Embry yelled at me from outside, watching guard. God, he was one bitch of a look out. Didn't he know that when you're dealing with cars you've got to be gentle and respectful? Like Sam always said, 'Treat them as if you would treat a lady.' _

_"Come on! Spark, damn it, spark!" I shouted in frustration I as kept pushing the wires together._

_I was trying to hot-wire this Yellow Porsche. Embry and I were looking for a little fun when we found her outside of the mall. I mean, what would you do if you saw a sweet ride just sitting there? I swear if cars were famous, she would look phenomenally glorious riding down that red carpet. So I told Embry to wait until dark before we took this baby girl out for a little joy ride. _

_"Are you done yet?" Embry asked, annoyed. "Move Jake I haven't got all year!" Embry shouted, now pacing back and forth beside the car. Damn he is just so fucking paranoid! If I were a woman, I'd honestly be offended at everything Embry said. I now understood why women were always like, 'Don't you have faith in me?' and all that crap._

_I bit my lip in frustration and couldn't help but growl at the damn thing. My impatience got the better of me, and I jammed the cords together just for the hell of it praying to my lucky stars for one stroke of fucking luck._

_I heard the roar of the engine as it purred to life. "Yes!" I exclaimed, climbing into the divers seat. Damn. This is going to be one hell of a ride._

_Embry hopped into the side of the passenger seat and plopped himself down on the black leather seat. I grabbed the wheel and slammed the gas and the next thing I knew, the car was racing off. I couldn't help the smile that snuck onto my face._

"_Hit it Jake!" Embry yelled and punched the air with victory as we skidded out the parking lot. The wheels burned rubber on the pavement, screeching when we turned the corner and headed out into the street. _

"_Ready for the ride of your life man?" I shouted to Embry. "Through Hell and back?"_

"_Fuck yeah, man!" He shouted back. He sounded thrilled._

"_Here we go!" I shouted as we pulled on to the highway and turned up the radio. I accelerated the speed and we were flying down the highway._

_Embry sat back with a smug grin plastered on his face. "This is fucking awesome! Like from an action movie or some shit," he said bobbing his head to the music. I bet if we weren't in this exact fucking car, he would be playing the air guitar right now—dork._

"_Why didn't we ever think of doing this before?" He asked. "It's fucking brilliant if you ask me!" If possible, his grin became wider._

"_Well Sherlock," I said with thick sarcasm. "Maybe it's cause we're under-aged drivers who don't want to get busted by the fucking Police and get our asses thrown in jail!" I shouted over the music as I went around this slow ass grandma – shit if you can't drive, don't be on the fucking road lady!_

_Embry rolled his eyes and our laugher filled the car. But our laughing abruptly stopped when we heard sirens blaring behind us._

_Oh shit._

_Damn jinx, and if karma wasn't fucking bad enough..._

"_Fuck, Jake," Embry cursed looking behind us through the back window. I lowered down the music. "Holy _shit!_ They're right on our fucking ass!" His eyes bugged, looking liked they just might fall out at any second._

_I pulled my eyes over to the mirror and sure- fucking- enough, Officer Phil's face stared right back at me, his eyes narrowed to slits. Shit._

"_Fuck," I swore as my eyes darted back to the road where I was met with a huge ass truck. "Shit!" I screamed. I swerved the car not even looking if there was someone in the other lane. I thanked god when my eyes shot open and I was met with an empty road. Thank Sweet Baby Jesus, I was still alive._

_Then I heard the bloodiest scream I've ever heard and looked over to see Embry with his hands covering his eyes and his head between his legs. Eventually, we caught up to a large group of cars in front of us._

"_What the hell was that?" I shouted at him in the are-you-fucking-crazy? voice._

"_Well, Jake, we were just about to freaking die and—" _

_He was cut off when, out of nowhere, we saw the face of fucking bloody Mary that suddenly appeared in the mirror, which almost made me piss in my fucking goddamn pants. Shit, Embry and I screamed like bitches when we saw that. _

"_Got you now bitches!" Officer Phil growled to himself, a weird fire in his eyes. _

_Phil brought the microphone to lips and held down the bottom for the speaker. "Pull the vehicle over now and surrender yourselves!" He yelled with a twisted grin on his tired face, thinking that he was about to get the taste of victory. Fuck that!_

_For a quick moment, Embry looked scared shitless but then a wicked grin appeared on his face . "Come on, Jake! We can lose this fucker!" Embry said with excitement._

_Sounded like a good plan to me. A little adventure never hurt anyone._

_I took hold of the wheel with a firm grip and I scanned the moving vehicles before me in the dark night. In my mind, I started planning on what my next move would be in the field of cars. "Hold on tight!" I shouted to Embry with a cocky smirk._

_I zoomed between cars getting plenty of fingers and horns. I ignored the loud insults, and just focused on succeeding. _

_Finally we crossed the border line where Forks became La Push. We had lost Phil some ways back; I prayed to God that he wouldn't find us anytime soon._

"_Woo! That was awesome! You screwed that fucker up, Jake!" Embry said laughing as I drove into a dark alley and just cruised smoothly._

_I knew we couldn't keep the car, because someone would report a missing car eventually; plus, you really couldn't hide a neon yellow Porsche in La Push—the reservation was way too poor. But we couldn't return it either, because Phil was hunting us down and there was no way in hell that I was going back out there. So we would just have to keep it for tonight and return it early in the morning._

"_Em, we've got to hide the car until we can take it back in a few hours... when dipshit isn't out searching for us." I told him. We both started brain-storming for a good hiding place._

"_Why not in the garage Jake?" he asked. _

_"I'm not taking the risk of dad waking up and—"_

_Then out of nowhere a car comes at us at full force with flashing lights and sirens blaring in our ears. Before I could even think, the police cruiser skirts around us, almost crashing us into the brick wall—Jesus! Has he lost his balls? Shit!_

"_Get out of the car!" Phil came storming out of his cruiser and as though he were fucking superman, he appeared at my side, and grabbed my shirt before I could dodge him and yanks me out of the car. "Get down on the ground! Get down on fucking ground!" Officer Phil commanded as he pinned me to the dirty street._

_He grasped both of my arms in a tight grip and literally sat on me to keep me down. I squirmed and tried to resist him but the dipshit already got me in cuffs. "Fuck! Get the fuck off of me, jackass!" I yelled as he picked me up and slammed me into the car._

"_You think you could out run me? Huh?" He asked._

_I stayed quiet, not wanting to reply._

_"Answer me! Who in the hell do you think you are? No one plays games with me! I'll throw your fucking ass in jail! Got that bitch?" _

_The anger inside of me bubbled up and spilled over. "Fuck you! And I don't give a shit to what you fucking think, son of a bitch!" I screamed back at him._

"_You, get out the fucking car!" He yelled at Embry as he jumped out. Phil cuffed him to and threw us into the police car._

"_Fucking Indians," he spat. "We'll see what the court has to say about you." _

_And before I could reply, he drove off to the station._

They locked us up and we went to our hearing the next day. And the funny thing about the whole fall-out was that the car we jacked belonged the judge, Judge Alice. She was beyond pissed, and what made it even worse was that Embry and I were only 15 years old. Our punishment was to clean Alice and Jasper's house for 6 months every fucking day. It wasn't too bad, though—Alice was cool and Jasper even told us some war stories and showed us his weapons. We actually became good friends and Alice forgave us for stealing her Porsche; but she was still weary when Embry and I asked to borrow something.

Coming out of my memory, I heard the clinking of keys and saw Charlie in his officer suit on, with his badge and all that.

"Ready to go, Jake?" Charlie asked as he unlocked my cell.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I mumbled, as I turned around and let him cuff me again.

We walked to Charlie's cruiser and he opened the door for me to so I could sit in the passenger's seat. I slid in and Charlie shut the door and walked over to his side and hopped in.

As he turned the key in the wheel, the car revved to life, and then Charlie backed out but didn't say a thing; which was odd, considering he always had something to say.

Charlie was usually easy going about all this kind of stuff that I did and didn't give a crap about it anymore. He understood all the shit that was going on with me. After that day with the chocolate bar episode, we had a little chat—the, "_What the hell were you thinking?_"chat. That wasn't a very happy memory that I liked to dwell on.

I had told Charlie what I was feeling—I had to tell someone before I went ape shit and exploded in some unlucky person's face. I couldn't hold it in anymore. And surprisingly enough, he understood, and spoke to me about it like I was an adult, not a child. Thank God he didn't blow up about me stealing; he knew that I needed to blow off some steam.

After that talk, Charlie and I became real close. He became more of a father figure than a best friend. And that's when the system was invented. Charlie would talk to me, see how I'm doing, get all the updates. And then, he would go and run over to my dad and tell him what was going on. He was basically the bridge between us...well, more like a little telephone so Dad wasn't always left in the dark.

Charlie was the best thing for Billy, too. They would go on fishing trips, and watch sports together, enjoying each other's company. When Reneé ditched Charlie, she took their daughter with her. He was left broken and numb. He was angry, too, but with the numbness he also behaved like a zombie. It was a big shocker when they said that he was left with nothing but shit—just shit. (Metaphorically speaking, of course.)

Billy told me that he saw Charlie's daughter every year for the Holidays until she was 17. That was when she moved in with him. She then finished high school and married some dude called Edmund or Eddie, or some crap. I only saw the guy a few times and never said anything more than a polite greeting to him. But since Bella's living with her husband —just a bit outside of Forks (in the Forest, no less)— Charlie is left all alone with nothing to do but hang with Billy. So that's one of the reasons why he volunteered to become my probation officer.

"Hey Charlie, you okay, man?" I asked him, worried. He simply stared out the windshield, his face blank. I'd seen that look before; he was like that after his wife left him. What the hell was going on in that head of his? It was like he was in his own little world…

He seemed taken by surprised when my voice broke the pregnant silence. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I–I'm not."

I just stared at him.

He sighed. "Listen, Jake, I won't lie to you," he said. "I'm just worried on how this is going to turn out." Charlie said with concern written all over his voice.

I cracked a smile. "Don't stress about it, Charlie. If anything, I should be the one worried."

"This is serious Jake," he said, looking over at me. There was a furrow between his brows. "You might be put away for good now; they have already given you too many chances."

"I'm not worried Charlie, Alice will give me another chance. She feels bad for Billy and me." It's the same thing every time. Go into court. Tell Alice how it went down. She asks why should I be set free. And then I give a bullshit answer; I look at her with my big, puppy eyes, and say: "_I need to work to pay for the bills. Someone's got to take care of Billy."_

"I don't think so, Jake. The DA have been trying to put your ass behind bars from the first moment they met you. Last time, you just got lucky." The last line sounded like he was talking to himself. "And this time you assaulted an officer no less!" Exasperation flooded his voice. "This isn't looking too great." He shook his head, putting his mouth in a tight line.

Well, I wasn't worried. It was really because I didn't care if I went to jail or not. What was there for me out in the world? What did I have to lose? Yeah, I had a job working on cars at Sam's shop, but if I left, they'd lose some business because Sam wouldn't survive without my car skills. My friends? Yeah they'd miss me, but hell, they'd probably do a lot better without my stupid ass fucking up their lives. I didn't have a girlfriend, so that wasn't a problem. But lastly, there was Billy. I just couldn't leave the old man in the dirt, and ditch him for a cell. He depended on me to help him around, and to take care of him.

But I'm sure he'd find someone to help him if I ended up locked up. Or, he just better hope that lady luck was by my side.

Thanks for waiting patiently guys! Chapter three should be up SOON!-I hope. It is being worked on by my beta now, so it will be up in no time (or at least not as long as last time)! Maybe this month! Thanks so much again and please review! You all are going to like what's coming up next ;D


End file.
